1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banking system including a plurality of transaction function devices accommodated in a single console-type unit and, more particularly, to a banking system which comprises a common housing accommodating a plurality of transaction devices having at least one common operative portion, that is, a common operative device, means for presetting a pattern of transaction modes representing a combination of available transactions which is dictated by the status of the transaction devices, means connected with the means for presetting the pattern of transactions for generating a first predetermined pattern of signal, means for entering a customer selected transaction into the apparatus, means connected with the means for entering for generating a second predetermined signal pattern, means for checking for the presence or absence of a predetermined relation between the first and second predetermined signal patterns and for judging therefrom whether a customer selected transaction is available and means for executing a customer selected transaction which has been judged to be available by the judging means.